


Missed me this much

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith is back from a tournament abroad and decides to have a little fun with his live-in boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day .. errrr 30? was toys so of course my mind went to these two dorks. Modern AU because I can and because I'm absurdly fond of university lecturer!Shiro and martial arts pro!Keith.

The hot shower eases up aching muscles, slides down dark strands. Keith turns his face up towards the spray and closes his eyes, letting out a pleased sigh. It had been anabsurdly long flight, every bone in his body is aching for more rest but it has been weeks since he had last seen his boyfriend, much less have actual sex with him. g  Tournaments had taken up his days, he hadn't even managed to call Shiro at evenings most of the time. The occasional phone sex-session had left Keith suitably breathless but not at all satisfied enough. The few toys he had managed to sneakily buy had naturally helped.

Not that Keith had actually shared that tidbit with Shiro. Just imagining Shiro's face had gotten Keith going and he really, truly wants to show Shiro what he'd been using in place of his boyfriend. 

Not that anything could ever compare to Takashi goddamn Shirogane, head always in space, hands often stained with ink. God. Just the thought of finally being near him makes Keith shiver. He huffs and steps out of the spray of the shower and turns it off. He towels himself quickly, smiling at the thought of Shiro's ire if he left wet footprints all over the neat carpets. 

The towel is left on the rack as Keith closes the bathroom-door behind himself and pads deeper into the spacy apartment. He hears the soft hum of music from the living room, has to only turn a corner to see Shiro sitting crosslegged on the floor by their coffee table, nose-deep in papers, his tablet playing some instrumental calm song. 

Keith lets himself watch for a moment, crosses his arms and leans against the doorway. Shiro is in full Home-mode, reading glasses on, sleeves of his shirt rolled up, light glimmering on his prosthetic. The shaved parts of his hair have started to grow a little and Keith is already itching to help Shiro cut it again. Shiro lets out a soft disgruntled grunt and shifts, scratching his temple with his pen. Keith bites back a snort and sneaks closer, crouches behind Shiro to wrap his arms around him, to bury his face into Shiro's neck. 

Shiro barely even flinches- never one to startle- but he lets out a huff. 

"Hey," Shiro murmurs, his voice warm as is the palm he places on Keith's wrist. Keith takes a deep breath, places a kiss against the patch of skin he finds. 

"Hey yourself," he says, shifting closer, pressing himself against Shiro. Shiro stills. 

"You know, you can wear clothes in here," Shiro starts but he's amused, that much is clear. His pen is dropped. He turns his head, now both of his palms on Keith's wrists, his fingers gentle as they brush over damp skin. 

"I don't wanna," Keith murmurs, withdraws just enough so that Shiro can turn his face towards him, so that they can say hello with a kiss. "I was gonna seduce you," Keith says, brushes a thumb over Shiro's cheekbone. "Away from your papers and all. Because I got some nice things on my trip." 

Shiro's eyelashes flutter, his teeth are white as he flashes them when he grins. "Nice things? Aren't you tired, you dork." 

"I've had nothing but my hand for weeks," Keith mutters, scratches Shiro's scalp and grins when he feels Shiro shiver. 

"I've had nothing but my hand for weeks," Shiro echoes, his eyes closed when Keith kisses his cheek, his ear, his jaw, slips an arm around Shiro's waist to tease the buttons of his shirt. 

"I have.. maybe. Had some help," Keith says then, blinks at Shiro's expression, tries to be innocent but Shiro squints. He's turned halfway towards Keith by now, the papers all forgotten. His hand has slipped into Keith's damp hair and is now gently, urgently caressing it. 

"Not that kind of help, dumbo, you know I don't want anyone but you-" Keith says then when Shiro doesn't answer. "I know," Shiro says then, backs away from the table and pulls Keith on his lap, Keith's bare legs thrown over Shiro's left one, Shiro's arm around his back. This close, Keith sees the dark circles around Shiro's eyes, knows that Shiro can see the fading bruise on Keith's own cheek. 

"I want to have a good conversation and all but you are very warm, Keith," Shiro mutters, his cheeks going a little pink. He leans and kisses Keith's forehead, his temple, his nose. Makes Keith let out a chuckle. 

"And I've missed you and your body," Keith says, nearly purrs when Shiro pinches his cheek, slides his free hand down Keith's chest to his nipples. 

"I've missed you. Body and mind," Shiro says, nudges him and then they're kissing, mouth on mouth, lips parting with ease. Keith is tingly and warm from the shower, easily stirred into arousal by Shiro's presence. "Now then, what did you have in mind?" Shiro mutters, their mouths parting, smile meeting a smile. Keith has to kiss his mouth again, has to swallow down Shiro's laugh before shifting so that he's straddling Shiro instead. Instantly Shiro's palms are on his thighs, pulling their groins closer. 

"I bought a couple of toys," Keith says into Shiro's mouth, allows himself a smirk when Shiro's breath hitches. They had talked about using toys before but they had always ended up being so busy, never having much time to actually take their time in bed. Or table. Or wall. Or wherever the mood struck. 

"Did you by any chance use them?" Shiro asks, his hands sliding up, up Keith's thighs to cup his ass. Keith is unbuttoning Shiro's shirt, marvelling at each inch of perfect skin he reveals. 

"Mmmhm. Maybe," he says, letting out a pleased sigh when Shiro starts massaging his ass, each buttock fitting perfectly in one large palm. Shiro presses his mouth against the side of Keith's jaw, his kisses turning deeper, harder, his teeth grazing skin. 

"When we talked on the phone?" Shiro asks. 

"Mmmhm," Keith says, finally managing to wrangle Shiro's shirt out of his pants and unbutton the last button. Shiro lets go of him for a second to shrug it off his shoulders. "What would you say if I say I did use them while on the phone with you?" Keith meets Shiro's darkened eyes, accepts the sloppy, passionate kiss with a pleased hum. Keith rolls his hips and groans when he feels how much Shiro is affected too: god, his mouth fucking waters at the thought of touching Shiro's dick again. 

"I want to see," Shiro murmurs, tugging at Keith's hair to make their gazes meet. Shiro's pupils are blown wide, his mouth red and panting. "I've missed you so much, Keith, I just- thought you'd like to sleep first and all." Shiro licks his lips, his smile a little shaky. Keith's heart burns for him, his body throbbing with need. 

"I want to have you inside me," Keith says, whimpers when Shiro's eyes go almost black, when Shiro wraps his arms around Keith's ass and stands up. Keith swears under his breath, all four of his limbs wrapped around Shiro as Shiro carries him through the apartment to their bed, places him in the middle and climbs over him, kissing him deep and hot and good, so good. It's always easy to lose himself in Shiro, to be delighted at the fact that it's him that Shiro chose, it's him that Shiro's heart belongs to. Keith nearly forgets the whole comment about toys when Shiro starts rocking against him, perfectly positioned between Keith's spread legs. 

"What kind, Keith?" Shiro asks, sucking an impressive hickey into Keith's neck, his hand wrapped around Keith's dick. 

"Wh-what?" Keith twitches, pushes up against Shiro's still-clothed dick. 

"What kind of toys did you buy, Keith? Because I want to see you use them," Shiro moves his mouth to the corner of Keith's mouth, shifts away when Keith tries to kiss him. Keith whimpers. 

"A few. They're in my bag, go look," he manages to say, manages to steal a kiss before Shiro is stumbling off of him and off the bed entirely. Keith turns on his stomach instantly, rubbing himself on the sheets, biting his lip as he watches Shiro bend and rummage through Keith's bag. He ends up with a brown paper bag that he takes a peek at. Shiro's mouth opens and closes, the red hue on his cheeks deepens. 

"Well. Fuck," he says. Keith snickers and takes the bag from him, dives into it and comes out with a shiny silvery bullet-shaped vibrator. Shiro watches him watch him as Shiro rids himself of his pants and briefs, Keith lets out a groan at the sight of his dick- bouncing up as its freed from its confines. 

"Nothing compares to you, Shiro," Keith murmurs and turns back on his back, spreads his legs for Shiro who slips back between them easily, tugging his knees under Keith's legs. 

"Show me," Shiro says, grabbing Keith's leg and kissing his ankle, his gaze heavy as it lands on the silvery object on Keith's hand. Keith licks his lips. He prefers an actual dick for this but maybe it's worth it to see Shiro lose it: so Keith wraps his lips around the vibrator and sucks on it, shivers when he feels Shiro's fingers on his thighs. 

"This little guy helped me a lot," Keith murmurs as he frees his mouth and clicks the vibrator on. It buzzes gently in his hand as he slides it down his chest, stops to rub against a nipple. "He's not very powerful or big but feels so good in me." Their eyes meet. Keith's cock positively throbs but Shiro is staying away from it, keeping his ministrations on Keith's leg to a minimum. He's just sitting there, watching. 

"Did you fuck yourself with it?" Shiro asks, giving his legs a nudge so Keith bends them, gets his knees closer to his chest. 

"Naturally," Keith grins, letting out a moan when the vibrator buzzes against his sensitive nipples. "Thought of you the whole time." He slides it lower, lets his eyes close at the sensations the little guy is spreading over him and inside him. 

"He's almost better than my fingers," Keith adds and tenses, moans when he slides the vibrator next to his cock, teases the slit with it, slips it lower to his balls. Shiro swears once more and it that isn't enough to make Keith's toes curl, nothing is because Shiro doesn't curse, Shiro is generally so well-spoken, mild-mannered, goofy, sentimental dork that when he gets like this, Keith begins to burn for release. 

"Better than my fingers?" Shiro purrs. His fingers are circling Keith's rim now, nudging him to bend even more that Shiro has easier access and easier view. 

"M-maybe," Keith breathes out between the soft pants he has begun to let out. He keeps on teasing his groin with the vibrator and reaches for the lube from the bag with his free hand. He tosses it to Shiro who instantly opens it. 

"Shall we try?" Shiro asks, his fingers now slick as they return to tease Keith's entrance. Keith nods, turns the vibrator off. "Put some on it too," he murmurs, shivering all over. 

"I think I'm gonna come before I even get inside you," Shiro says, his laugh more than a little breathless. His fingertip is slipping in Keith, slowly but surely easing its way in. The vibrator is clicked on once more and Keith has to reach further. His muscles tense as it reaches his entrance, brushes against Shiro's finger. Shiro lets out another curse, slips his finger out. Instead he shifts so he's laying down on his stomach, so that there's nothing obscuring his view of the vibrator slipping low to tease Keith. Keith breaths hard, rubs his puckered muscle with it, presses it to a slightly higher volume and whines, begins to slowly push it in. It's not that much larger than a couple of Shiro's fingers but when it's the only thing aside from the dildo that's been in his ass for weeks it feels much bigger. 

"Holy - oh, fuck, Keith," Shiro's voice comes out more muffled, his palms are gripping Keith's asscheeks, spreading them to watch. "That's right, baby, go on." There it is, that goddamn pet name. Keith writhes, gets the vibrator further in and begins to move it. In, deeper in and out. In and out. In and out. Shiro's name breaks out from his lips, his body tensing and relaxing in turns as he changes the angle and hits a better part of himself, pleasure beginning to tingle all over himself. 

"Sometimes, s-sometimes I'd- oh, damn- use it in public," Keith whispers, lets out another shuddery moan when Shiro kisses his thighs, his palms massaging and kneading. 

"Missed me that much?" Shiro growls, his palm covering Keith's own, pushing the vibrator as deep as it goes. Keith whines. 

"Nobody ever noticed," Keith lets out a breathless little laugh, lets Shiro take the reins, lets Shiro push and pull the little buzzing thing inside him. 

"Were you remembering the times you visited me in the university?" Shiro murmurs, mouthing the side of Keith's twitching cock. "Bent over my desk, biting my shoulder so that no one would hear what you sound like when I'm inside you." In and out. In and out. Keith moans and writhes, his fingers clawing at Shiro's hair. 

"Hell yes. I'm gonna- I'm really gonna c-come if you, go on, Shiro, please-" In and out. The vibrator strikes him deep and Keith cries out when he comes, moaning when Shiro's mouth takes his cock in, swallows him whole, swallows every drop of his come. 


End file.
